


A Child and a Mortgage

by AverageEpaulet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst not found, Doctor Ben Solo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, No feelings were harmed in the making of this fic, Parent Ben Solo, Parent Rey (Star Wars), doctor rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEpaulet/pseuds/AverageEpaulet
Summary: It was bring your child to work day.Whoever came up with that bright idea had a special place reserved in hell for all Ben Solo cared. He loved his daughter, more than anything, but that didn't mean he liked flaunting her around like a trophy with ”Got laid at least once” engraved on it.Jatta Solo was 5 years old, and no one knew she existed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 398
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	A Child and a Mortgage

It was bring your child to work day. 

Whoever came up with that bright idea had a special place reserved in hell for all Ben Solo cared. He loved his daughter, more than anything, but that didn't mean he liked flaunting her around like a trophy with ”Got laid at least once” engraved on it. 

Jatta Solo was 5 years old, and no one knew she existed.

She was the spitting image of Ben. Brown eyes and thick black hair, though her face shape and smile were definitely her mothers, which Ben was eternally grateful for. He'd not have wanted to pay for a nose job on her 18th birthday. 

Jatta bounced at Ben's feet when he walked them through the hospital hallways, tugging on his lab coat every now and then to point at things.

For obvious reasons Ben couldn't have her with him if he needed to treat a patient, but luckily he was on call duty today in case of an emergency surgery. It was a normal-ass Tuesday and he had the day shift, from 8am to 5pm, so Ben counted on being decidedly not busy. 

Jatta played with some of the other children in the breakroom, while Ben drank his coffee and shuffled through the newspaper. 

People went in and out, some with their kids, some without, and no one minded Ben. Not until Finn Trooper came to pick up his adopted son who Jatta had been playing with. Poe Dameron, their lead surgeon who just so happened to also be his husband, sat a few seats from Ben, going through his phone. He'd come in after them, and most of the crowd had already changed. 

Finn squatted by the two kids, ruffling his son's hair with a smile. 

”Hey, what are you guys doing?” 

”Playing”, Jatta said matter of factly, as if that was all the explaining one could possibly need. 

”Right- And what's your name sweetheart?” Finn asked, smiling at her brightly. Ben didn't really mind. He knew Finn well enough as a coworker to not be bothered. 

”I'm Jatta.” she answered, a toothy grin spread on her angelic face. 

Finn glanced around the room, the only other people there a nurse named Rose, who was a dear friend of his, Ben and Poe. 

”Are you here with your mom, Jatta?” 

”Well.. sort of?” the little girl lifted a brow. ”I mean she's not here right now.” Jatta looked around the room and shrugged nonchalantly. 

”She left you here alone? Should we go find her?” 

Ben thought to intervene, but decided not to, there wasn't any need – not with the way Jatta's brows turned to a frown. 

”Why? Dad's right there.” she pointed to him, and Ben sipped from his coffee cup like he had not heard their entire exchange. 

All three adults in the room went silent and were now looking at Ben like he'd just sprouted a head. 

”What?” he put his mug on the table, brows knitting in a manner that looked awfully lot like what they'd just seen on the little girl's face. 

”You have a kid?” Rose Tico's eyes were blown wide with surprise. Poe was looking at him with the distinct look of ”what the hell man, why didn't you tell me?” on his face. He was very expressive. 

”Last time I checked”, he nodded in Jatta's general direction. He really didn't want to make a number out of this. His caller buzzed in his pocket just at the perfect time. He looked at the number there and pursed his lips. 

”Shit..” he murmured under his breath and stood from the chair. ”Car accident, two people coming in.” he reached a hand for Jatta, and the little girl gripped his pinky in her tiny fist. 

”You can't take her to an operation, Solo.” Poe's lips parted. Ben stopped, reconsidering, like he hadn't even realised what he was doing. He thought she could wait outside, or even in the observation deck, but maybe that was not wise. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was a little past noon. 

”Right- hm.. Can you take her to Rey?” 

”The general practitioner from occupational health? Nimasolo?” 

Ben squinted in visible confusion. ”No, the other one”, his eyes couldn't physically roll far enough in his head. ”Yes, her.” 

”Okay.”

***

Same day, seven hours earlier. 

”Daddy, daddy, wake up, we'll be late!” Jatta bounced on Ben's stomach in the dark bedroom and successfully half emptied his lungs. A wonderful start to a day. 

”What the fu- Jatta don't jump on me like that.” Ben groaned after his mind adjusted to what had just happened. He turned on his side, Jatta flipping in the middle of the bed. 

”We're gonna be late!” 

Ben groaned again, and looked at the clock. Five past five. His alarm would go off at 6:30, the hospital was a 15 minute drive away. They had plenty of time. 

”We won't. Sleep.” he put a heavy arm over his daughter and pulled her against his chest. 

”Dad! I'm suffocating!” 

”Is that so”, Ben hid his smirk by rubbing his morning stubble on her fluffy cheek. 

”Tickles! Daddy, stop! No, you're spiky!” the little girl squealed in a manner that was no less than delighted by their game. Ben might have been a man of few words and dry, sarcastic humor but he never turned down teasing his daughter. 

Jatta giggled with no control, her legs kicking in the air at her glee. 

”Will you two stop it? Some of us are trying to sleep.” a sleepy sigh came from the other side of the queen sized bed. 

”Daddy started it!” Jatta squealed squirming away from Ben's hold to crawl over Rey. 

”Did not”, Ben objected sleepily, his eyes only half open. He could see a smile tugging at Rey's lips, as she too turned on her side so they were face to face, Jatta sitting between them. 

”Why are you awake anyway?” Rey yawned. 

”Mom!” Jatta gasped in genuine horror ”You're supposed to take me to work today! And we will be late if dad doesn't get up!” 

”That was today!?” Rey faked a melodramatic reaction, which Jatta bought easily. 

Ben snorted. Of course they knew it was today. Jatta hadn't shut about it since they first brought it up. Ben's shift started at 8am, and he'd have Jatta for most of the day, before switching with Rey at 1pm. Rey'd come in at 10am, and they'd all leave at five. The schedule had worked out almost too perfectly. 

After Jatta finally pestered Ben out of bed, and they were gone Rey got up. She showered, ate breakfast and put a load of clothes in the washer before heading out as well. 

Ben was a general surgeon, she worked in occupational health care. They'd met in medical school, where they'd started dating during their second year and Ben had followed her from the states to London, where they'd lived for the past ten years, married just as long. 

She had a picture of them on her desk, her and Ben kissing Jatta on both cheeks while she grinned up to her ears, taken last new year at 00:00. It was probably her favourite picture of them. 

Rey didn't really care for social media, she had the accounts Facebook, Instagram, twitter, but she rarely posted anything. Her Instagram consisted of sceneries combined with song lyrics that she liked, and maybe one or two pictures of her with Ben when they were still in university, and one with Jatta. Ben was even worse than her – he had no social media accounts and wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't even text and his phone still had buttons in 2019. Rey had never thought that needed changing. 

Rey got to work a bit early, changed to her uniform and went to her office to check her email. She glared at the name on her door – she'd asked for it to be fixed a thousand times over the course of the first years she'd been working there but nothing had happened. Now it had been four, and a little too late to try and fix it again. 

Nimasolo. It sounded like someone who didn't speak Japanese had tried coming up with a fake Japanese last name. Her name was Niima-Solo, but she'd stopped trying to get it through people's head, since they seemed determined that her name was something else. It wasn't a real issue, and wouldn't it have been just a little weird to start pestering about it anymore? 

***

At a little past twelve, someone knocked on her door. 

”Come in”, Rey chimed, closing her email and turning on her office chair as Poe Dameron peeked in. 

”I'm on a mission from Solo to bring you something.” he said and pushed through the door when Rey raised a brow. Jatta followed close behind Poe and visibly cheered up at the sight of Rey. 

”Hi!” she sprinted the small distance and charged in Rey's lap. ”Daddy went to do surgergr-i.” she put her palms on Rey's shoulders and grinned brightly. Rey tried not to laugh at her butchered version of surgery. 

”Did he now?” she nodded thoughtfully instead and let Jatta back to the floor.

”Yes! He's so cool.” Jatta sighed dreamily and went to browse through her office instead. 

Poe still stood at the door, a bit confused by how well she and Jatta seemed to know each other. They probably did, otherwise Solo wouldn't have asked to bring Jatta to her. 

”So it's okay if I leave her here? Solo asked me to.” 

”Of course. We already agreed on it, that I'd take her if he had an operation.” Rey waved her hand nonchalantly. 

”Who knew Solo had a kid? Full of surprises that guy..” Poe shook his head a bit, but ultimately his tone was warm. 

Rey snorted. ”I mean, I most certainly did.” she thought Poe was joking. 

”Yea.. you guys seem close.” Ben Solo was not known to be a sociable guy, but if he was seen talking to some colleague in the halls or having lunch in the cafeteria, there was a 50% chance it was with Rey. Poe had heard they had gone to the same university, so it sort of made sense that they were friends. 

Rey snorted again. ”Yea you could say that.” 

”Anyway, I'll go now.” Poe waved and let the two of them by themselves. 

***

The surgery went on longer than Ben anticipated, and after the first one, he was almost immediately sent to another one. Before long it was five, and ten minutes past Ben was out of the operation room, back in his usual clothes. 

He switched to his casual clothes, a button up and dark jeans coupled with a basic bomber jacket. He wiped a smudge from his glasses to the hem of his shirt while he walked to the breakroom. There'd been a text from Rey that that's where they'd be waiting for him. 

He slided in, hands tucked in his pockets. The room was nearly full, most of the day shifters there with their kids playing in the corner, ready to head home. 

”Hi”, Ben waved a hand and grabbed a takeaway cup to pour coffee in. 

”Hi, long surgery?” Rey passed him the milk, and Ben nodded. 

”Nearly lost the car accident patient on the table. Should have seen it- large intestine had bursted inside at impact, there was shit everywh-” Ben realised he was talking in the presence of mostly elementary school kids. ”Khrm, anyway.. he'll probably make a full recovery.” 

Rey's lips tucked in a smile. ”He will.” 

Jatta tucked on Ben's sleeve, and he turned his face down to look at the smiling face of his daughter. 

”How about you, did you have fun?” Ben inquired, picking her up to support her weight against his hip. 

”Yes! Mommy let me use the sthe-shte-teh-cope.” 

”Stethoscope?” Ben hitched a brow. ”What did you do with it?” 

”Listened to her heart.” Jatta was beaming. ”I think I wanna be a doctor, like you and mommy.” 

Neither Ben or Rey hadn't noticed the multiple curious pairs of eyes that now stared at them. 

”Hm.. is that so? You sure you can do it?” 

”I will!” Jatta tugged herself down and switched to Rey. ”Right?”

”Of course, sweetie.” she patted her head. ”We should go.” she glanced at Ben. 

”Right, did you pick up the package from the post or are we getting it now because-” Ben started to idly chat while turning to the door, when he was stopped by Poe Dameron slamming his mug against the table. 

”Hold just a minute! Rey is your kids mother?” 

Both Ben and Rey frowned. Ben brushed a hand through his hair. 

”No? She was left on my doorstep.” Ben rolled his eyes once again. “Of course she is.” 

”And.. you're.. what exactly?” Poe gestured between them. 

Ben looked at Rey who was just as confused as he was. Ben pursed his lips together in a tight line. They were having a wordless conversation that came from having known each other for over a decade. Something along the lines of ”They don't know?” and ”oh this is gonna be fun” passing between them. 

”That's a good question.. Rey, you wanna answer?” 

”I mean.. coworkers? Maybe friends on a good day..” she scratched her chin. ”We really ought to have had this conversation sooner..” 

”You know what? You're right.” Ben finally nodded with determination. He put his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring that he wasn’t allowed to wear while working. 

”Everyone”, he looked across the room of uncomfortable people. ”Wish me luck.” 

Ben dropped on one knee and offered his wedding ring towards Rey, pinched between his thumb and index finger. Someone gasped. Ben was pretty sure it was Finn. 

”Rey Niima-Solo. After 13 years, a child and a mortgage, would you do me the honor of making our coworkers look like idiots?” he turned his head to the crowd. 

”Yes, yes I will.” Rey sighed, mock waving away tears as she took the ring and put it on her left hand. ”It's too big..” she sighed, taking it off. ”But wait- I think I have the solution.” she picked her own pocket and slided her own ring on. Ben got up from the floor and smirked. 

”So you aren't married to a Japanese dude?” 

Rey groaned out loud. ”For the love of God! It's not Nimasolo! It's Niima-Solo! How many times do I have to say it!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I should be preparing for my presentation for school tomorrow but instead I did this.. oh well


End file.
